Mario's Final Destination
by MarioPwnsYou4Life
Summary: Mario has a psychic vision that plunges him and six other people into a nightmare. Based on the movie Final Destination. You'll probably get this even if you haven't seen it. Rated T for language, blood and violent imagery. RATE AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom had gathered for a major event, the world renowned annual Mario Kart Race. The kingdoms best racers, Mario, Luigi,  
_

_Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, and even the evil King Bowser were all _

_lined up at the starting line. Their engines purred awaiting take off. Mario was last year's winner and everyone was determined to steal his title. The red _

_plumber looked to his left to see his younger brother with a friendly but competitive look on his face. Mario tipped his hat and refocused to the front. Then _

_he looked to his right to see a beautiful blonde princess. She blew him a kiss and waved._

"_Good Luck" was all she said. He blushed and blew a kiss back. Peach giggled and returned facing forward. Everyone in the kingdom was having the greatest _

_time...................................._

_But little did they know they were about to step into their greatest nightmare............................................._


	2. The Vision

**CHAPTER 1: PREMONITION**

**

* * *

**

"_**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS LAKITU HERE LIVE AT THE MOONVIEW HIGHWAY COVERING THE FAMOUS ANNUAL MARIO KART RACE! YES FOLKS! MARIO AND CO. ARE ACTUALLY RACING ON THE HIGHWAY! LETS GO SEE! DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!"**_

"_**You're so going down this year Mario" claimed Luigi sitting in his green wild wing.**_

"_**Don't bet on it, bro" bragged Mario sitting in his red wild wing, giving his little brother a smile.**_ _**Luigi did so back. **_

"_**WAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO WINNING THIS THING!" laughed Wario. His younger brother, Waluigi, gave him a disgusted look.**_

"_**You say that every freakin' year! You'll never win this race you fat ass!**_

_**Wario's face turned red.**_

"_**LISTEN HERE ANOREXIA! I'M WINNING THIS F*CKIN RACE, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!"**_

"_**Whatever you say, brother."**_

_**Wario, whose face was still cherry red, faced forward more determined than ever to win the race.**_

"_**OH YEAH BABY! LETS GET IT ON!" shouted an overly excited Daisy.**_

"_**I'M SO WHOOPING YOU MARIO!" He heard her and laughed.**_

_**Toad and Toadette stared at Daisy.**_

"_**Is she on crack?" asked Toad leaning over to Toadette's go-kart.**_

"_**I have no idea but she scares the hell out of me."**_

_**The Kongs Donkey, Diddy, and Funky cheered with their monkey shouts, as did the dinosaurs with their shouts. Bowser however grew impatient.**_

"_**COME ON, LETS GO ALREADY! I WANT TO DESTROY THAT LITTLE BASTARD MARIO!"**_

"_**Alright, Alright I'm coming! I just misplaced my starting light!" said Lakitu. He looked at the camera.**_

"_**OKAY FOLKS! HERE WE GO!"**_

_**Lakitu flew over to the front of the group of racers and raised his light.**_

"_**READY!"**_

_**Everyones smiles faded into faces of determination.**_

"_**SET!"**_

_**The engines roared as the racers revved them up. There was no turning back. All or nothing...**_

"_**GO!"**_

_**Enormously loud screeches came from the tires as the Mario Kart racers peeled out from their starting point. Smoke floated through the air and skid marks were left on the road. Mario immediately took the lead. Luigi was right on his tail trailing behind him. Peach was in **_

_**third with Wario pursuing her. Daisy and Waluigi were neck and neck for fifth with the dinosaurs, the Kongs, and the toads competing for all the other places. However, Bowser hung back in last waiting for the item blocks to give him a bullet bill, allowing him to knock out **_

_**the competition. Sharp turns and hard swerves were made trying to avoid the civilian cars along the busy highway. Eventually the racers came to a turn with item blocks lined side by side. Mario was the first to snag one. He only got a mere single banana. First place never **_

_**gets good items. Luigi got a green shell. He aimed cautiously, hoping not to hit any civilians. Finally he tossed the shell at Mario's bumper. It missed by only a few inches for Mario had swerved to get around a citizen. Luckily, the shell missed the citizen too and crashed into **_

_**the wall and broke into pieces. Peach somehow missed the item blocks and went in between the gaps. She sighed at the stupid mistake she just made. She had now left herself wide open. Meanwhile Wario came up behind her with a red shell. The princess turned to face **_

_**him. He gave her a "ladies man" wink, she gave him a disgusted look. He threw the shell and stopped Peach in her tracks.**_

"_**WAHAHAHA! CAN'T WAIT FOR MY WINNER'S KISS PRINCESS!" he yelled before speeding past her.**_

_**The thought of giving Wario, of all things, a kiss made Peach vomit in her own mouth. But she swallowed it and pressed the gas pedal to continue on with the race. The Kongs had gathered up some bananas. They were about to throw them at each other but the temptation **_

_**was just too great. They started eating them instead. Yoshi was focused on speeding up and avoiding innocent motorists while Birdo crept up next to him. She slammed her kart into his making him swerve just far enough to allow her to pass. Unknown to the other racers, **_

_**Bowser smiled evilly for he had gotten a bullet bill. Toadette slammed Toad away with her own red shell and laughed her cocky laugh.**_

"_**I'LL GET YOU TOADETTE!" Toad vowed.**_

_**UP AHEAD**_

_**Mario had somehow gotten so far ahead of the race; he actually slowed down and enjoyed the drive. He gazed about his surroundings and admired the beauty of the highway. The red plumber looked over to a car cruising alongside him. Inside was a small boy in the **_

_**passenger seat playing with two toy trucks. He held the front ends of the trucks facing each other as he smacked them together (1). Mario thought that was pretty weird but shrugged it off as normal kid behavior. With no sign of any of the racers catching up, he turned on **_

_**the radio to pass the time. It was set to the news station and an anchorwoman began to speak.**_

"_**Well folks, today marks the one year anniversary of the tragic explosion of flight 180. A candlelight gathering will be held to remember the one-hundred and sixty people, including two teachers and forty two students, who died in that horrible disaster...(2)"**_

_**Mario turned the station, cutting the woman off in mid-sentence.**_

"_**HIGHWAY TO HELL!" blasted a hardcore rock song from the speakers (3).**_

"_**What the hell?" Mario said, puzzled by the coincidental events.**_

_**He then shut off the radio and went back to gazing. A huge semi truck carrying giant logs flew by Mario. Suddenly he remembered something. He was still racing! He checked behind him for oncoming racers. Sure enough, Luigi was gaining on his older brother.**_

"_**Dammit! I got careless!" he shouted while punching the gas pedal.**_

"_**I'M–A-GONNA GET YOU MARIO!" the green plumber yelled.**_

_**Said one put on a serious smile and locked his eyes up ahead. But just when all was normal again, the nightmare begun...**_

_**The semi truck's logs were only attached to the tailgate with wires...**_

_**The semi-truck bounced as it hit a pothole in the road. The wires came loose and snapped, releasing the giant logs. One of them headed straight for Mario. Luigi had caught up and was directly next to him.**_

"_**LUIGI!" the red one yelled.**_

_**The younger plumber turned to Mario.**_

"_**WATCH OUT! AHEAD OF YOU!"**_

_**Luigi looked back to see the giant log hurdling toward them destroying other cars in its path. Suddenly Peach came zooming past the Mario bros. She had gotten a triple mushroom and sped up to first... **_

_**Unaware of the oncoming obstacle, the log plowed through the princess's windshield and through Peach's body, sending blood and flesh flying everywhere (4).**_

"_**PEACHY!" the red plumber screamed in horror.**_

_**But there was nothing he could do. Mario and Luigi swerved in and out barely avoiding more oncoming logs. Then Bowser came along. He, of all times, finally decided to use his bullet bill and rush to first. The koopa's eyes widened as he saw another giant log hurdling **_

_**towards him. He jerked the steering wheel to avoid it, only causing his car to flip over and over uncontrollably. Flipping over thirteen times, Bowser's car finally came to a rest in a scrap heap. Somehow, Bowser had survived the rolling. His face was scratched up from the **_

_**glass and blood poured from his snout, pain shooting through him. He looked to his left weakly, only to see a huge dump truck speeding straight toward him.**_

_"_**AAAAAAAH**_**!"**_

_**The truck rammed through, obliterating him in a fiery explosion (4). Mario and Luigi were still managing to avoid the logs and other cars. **_

_**Wario suddenly came out of nowhere up to the front. His cockiness got the best of him as he turned around to make a face at the others; he never noticed another giant log lying in the road. He slammed into it head on, and flew into a complete front flip before his car **_

_**slammed down onto its roof killing him (4).**_

_**Waluigi saw everything and attempted to slam on his brakes to avoid impact. However, a water bottle he had brought with him had dropped onto the brakes and blocked his attempt to halt. He screamed as he headed straight towards yet another log lying in the road.**_

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**BOOM! (4).**_

_**The Kongs, dinosaurs, and toads had yet to see their death. That is until they were all blown apart by hurdling civilian cars. Suddenly Daisy came racing ahead. She saw a giant log flying towards her head.**_

"_**OH SH*T!"**_

_**The floral princess jumped off her bike and skidded on her side at least 55 feet across the highway. Unfortunately there was ANOTHER log lying in the road and Daisy slammed her back into it. Pain shooting through her, she looked up, only to see her bike skidding towards **_

_**her at super high speed. She had no time to get away.**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

_**BAM!**_

_**The bike smashed her in between the log and it (4). Only the Mario Bros. were left to face the deathtraps. Blood, guts, and torn flesh covered the entire highway. Luigi pulled along side Mario, who was traumatized from watching Peach die. Out of nowhere, an explosion sent **_

_**another log flying towards Luigi. Mario saw this and was not about to let another loved one die.**_

"_**LUIGI!" he screamed.**_

_**The younger brother's head shot towards his older sibling who was holding out his arm.**_

"_**TAKE MY HAND! HURRY!"**_

_**The green plumber looked back to see the hurdling log.**_

"_**LUIGI!"**_

_**At the last second, Luigi took his brother's hand and jumped into his red car. Luigi's wild wing was destroyed instantly when the log hit. With his little brother with him, Mario swerved some more to avoid crashing. But that didn't happen. Suddenly, a log jumped in front of **_

_**them, clipping the front wheel and sending the Mario Bros. into a death spiral. Mario and Luigi held onto each other for dear life as the car tumbled and rolled violently. Finally, the car came to a rest on its side. Luckily, they managed to survive. Their faces were smeared with **_

_**blood and glass covered their bodies.**_

"_**Ma...Mario...are you... still alive?" the green one asked weakily.**_

_**Mario sighed in relief of his brother's life as he answered.**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

_**Suddenly bloodcurdling scream pierced their eardrums. Mario looked ahead to see a gynormous, raging inferno. The scream came from a citizen. His body was stuck as he tried to escape from a hole in the roof of his car. Meanwhile, the flames were piercing into his flesh.**_

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"**_

_**Mario could only cry as he watched the poor citizen burn. But things got a lot worse. The truck that was previously carrying the logs emerged from the behind the flames and rammed the civilian into oblivion. But it didn't stop there...it charged toward the Mario bros., whom **_

_**had no escape. Mario's eyes widened and he screamed in terror as the truck got closer and closer.**_

"**AAAAAAAAAAH**_**! (4)"**_

_**

* * *

**_

His faced was covered in sweat. His heart was racing faster than his mind. He breathed extremely heavy.

"Mario, are you ok?" asked a familiar voice.

Mario looked to his right to find Peach sitting next to him exactly as he just saw.

"Mario what's wrong? Why are you breathing so heavy?" asked another familiar voice.

The red plumber looked to his left to see Luigi. Then Mario turned on the radio and sure enough, "Highway to Hell" was playing. He switched the station and the news report about flight 180 was on also.

"Oh my god..." he said to himself in a low panicked voice.

"What is it Mario?" asked Peach a little worried.

He slowly looked up at her, a fearful look upon his round face.

"...we have to get out of this race..."


	3. The Escape

_**CHAPTER 2: The Escape**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What? Why?" asked Peach, becoming a bit afraid.

Mario however remained silent. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Everyone was crashing, exploding, and being ripped apart.

"Mario, what is it? Why do we have to leave?" asked Luigi.

Instead of answering his brother, Mario hopped out of his car and onto the track, dashing towards Lakitu as fast as he could to tell him to stop the race. But security ran out and got a hold of him before he could reach the flying creature.

"Mario, what the hell? Get back in your car!" said one of the guards, holding onto Mario's arm and trying to force him back to his car.

"I CAN'T! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" the red plumber shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you on medication or something?" said the other guard holding Mario's other arm. After a long struggle, the plumber broke free of the securities grip and finally got to Lakitu.

"STOP THE RACE!" he yelled, waving his arm for his attention.

Lakitu turned his cloud around to see Mario with a panicked look on his face.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just had some weird vision! Some crazy semi is gonna come around and cause a huge pile up and kill all the racers!"

"A vision? Mario quit playing around and get back in your car so we can start this race!"

"Please Lakitu, you have to believe me!" the red plumber begged.

A moment later, the truck with the giant logs came driving by.

"You see? That's the truck that's gonna kill everyone!" he said pointing at the semi.

"SECURITY, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HIM! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" called Lakitu.

The same two security guys along with a few others came out onto the track and grabbed Mario.

"NO PLEASE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS RACE!"

Peach heard Mario's begging and jumped out of her kart, as did Luigi.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Luigi.

"I don't know!" responded Peach.

The green plumber and the princess followed the security guards who were struggling to hold their grip on Mario who desperately tried to break free.

Daisy, feeling real bored, looked over and saw Luigi and Peach chasing after the guards.

"What the..." she said.

The floral princess stepped off her bike and ran to catch up.

"DAMMIT, ARE WE GONNA START THIS RACE OR NOT!" yelled Bowser. After a while he noticed Mario wasn't on the track.

"HEY! I'M NOT RACING WITHOUT THAT FAT PEST HERE!"

Bowser stomped out of his car and left the track.

"MARIO!" called Luigi, Peach, and Daisy.

Hearing this, Bowser glared at them angrily.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE THEY GOING?" The koopa king began sprinting after them.

Another while later, Wario finally realized that five people were missing.

"Hey, what the..."

He looked over to see the others all running away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BUNCH OF WUSSIES!" he shouted.

Wario rolled out of his flame flyer and waddled after them. Waluigi stared at his brother in disgust.

"Oh boy..."he sighed.

He got out of his own flame flyer and went after Wario. Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong all stayed behind, bewildered as to what was going on with the others.

"Ah, you know what? Forget this! I'm starting this race!" said Lakitu.

"Now where did I put my starting light...?"

Mario thrashed about trying to get out of the guards holds.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he screamed.

"Let him go!" shouted Peach along with Luigi.

"But Princess, he's..."

"LET HIM GO NOW!" she shouted.

"Yes maim."

The guards released their hold and set Mario free. The pink princess ran up to the red plumber.

"Mario what's wrong with you?"

"Why are you acting all crazy?" butted in Luigi.

Daisy had finally caught up.

"Hey Mario, what happened back there?" she asked.

Just before said one could answer, Bowser came roaring in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he yelled. "I'M NOT RACING WITHOUT YOU, MARIO!"

And finally, Wario and Waluigi caught up with the group. However, Wario wasn't concerned with Mario's strange behavior. He simply gloated.

"HA! I knew it! You're all too afraid of racing me! You're afraid I'll blow your asses away! HAHAHAHA!"

Waluigi got irritated and cut in.

"They don't have to race for that to happen" he said looking at Wario's own ass.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NOONE ASKED YOU!"

Mario spoke up.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get back to the track!"

He dashed towards the track, getting a head start. The rest of the group followed close behind. They were almost there...

But failed to make it in time…

The crash had begun. Yoshi was smashed by a giant log, sending blood and flesh everywhere. Birdo was hit from the side and slammed into the wall with such force, her car exploded. Hurdling and spiraling cars rammed the Kongs, killing them in one hit. The Toads did their best to swerve but alas couldn't

escape their own explosive death. Mario and the group had arrived just as the crash ended. Everyone gasped at the destruction. The road was soaked in blood and covered in torn flesh. Mario fell to his knees but didn't take his widened eyes away from the scene.

Luigi stood beside his brother, the same expression upon his face. Peach had streams of tears flowing from her blue eyes. Daisy's jaw had dropped like a rock and the Wario bros. stood in shock. Even Bowser gulped at the horrific sight. Never had such a tragedy happened at the Mushroom Kingdom until

today. Mario stood up and hung his head. About an hour later, police had arrived and taken the seven remaining people back to Peach's castle...

* * *

**AT THE CASTLE**

Everybody gathered around the red plumber.

"Mario what's going on?" asked Luigi. "Why did you freak out before the race?"

The red plumber looked at his younger brother.

"I had a vision or some sort of premonition about the crash."

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. Mario continued explaining.

"I saw everything… the truck, the crash… and even our own deaths."

All of them gasped.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa hold on a second!" cut in Luigi.

"You mean to tell us that we were all supposed to die in that crash too?"

Mario simply nodded.

"A vision? What the hell is this, the sci-fi channel?" came Wario.

"You watch the sci-fi channel?" asked Waluigi.

"NO! ...sometimes..." the obese brother answered in defeat.

"Well aren't we some lucky bastards" said Bowser raiding Peach's fridge.

"Well Mario, your vision saved us from that horrible crash!" Peach said trying to make the best out of a bad situation. It only worked a tiny bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right princess...at least we survived..."


	4. Death Begins

_**CHAPTER 3: Death Begins**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you gonna be alright Mario?" asked Daisy.

The red plumber slowly looked towards the floral princess.

"I think so..."

Daisy turned to Bowser, who was emptying out Peach's fridge.

"Hey Bowser, get Mario something to drink."

His mouth stuffed and arms filled with more food, the koopa king looked at the floral princess with an "Are you kidding me?" expression.

"Now why the hell should I?" he shouted with a voice slightly muffled by food.

Daisy sent him a death glare terrifying enough to freak BOWSER out. He handed her a beer bottle, which she gave to Mario.

"Thanks Daisy. I need something to relax me..." Mario said before taking a big sip of the alcoholic beverage.

"Are you sure you'll be alright bro?" asked Luigi.

Mario smiled a tiny bit at his younger brother's concern.

I'm sure Weegee."

"HE'S OK! NOW LETS GO HOME ALREADY!" shouted Wario and Waluigi.

"Well, it's been an awful night...I guess so" said Peach.

"HALLELUJAH!"

With that Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser all ran out of the door and left the castle.

"Take care Mario" said Luigi.

"I hope you feel better" came in Daisy.

The green plumber and the flower princess waved the red plumber and the pink princess goodbye.

"Maybe we should go to bed too, Mario. Hopefully it'll get your mind off of that horrible premonition" Peach suggested.

"I guess so Peachy."

With that, the princess and the plumber headed upstairs to the bedroom. However, Mario ended up lying in bed wide-awake. Questions and his vision raced through his head. Nothing made sense to him. How did he even have the vision? Nonetheless, it came true and some of his friends had perished in a

horrible crash. Peach was lying next to him, already asleep. Mario didn't doubt she was sad about the deaths of their friends too, but she tried her best to move on. That's when he thought maybe he should too.

"At least I managed to save you and the others, princess" Mario whispered.

The Italian leaned over and lightly kissed Peach's soft pink lips before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Mario sat with Peach on the couch in the living room. It had been silent for quite some time.

"So...how did you sleep last night?" brought up Peach.

"Somewhat okay" Mario answered.

"It took me almost all night to get the vision out of my head long enough to fall asleep."

The princess grabbed the plumber's hand.

"I know you're still upset about yesterday sweetheart, but all we can do is move on."

Mario looked into Peach's eyes and saw love and concern.

"You're right Peachy" he said with a small smile.

"I just wish I could have saved the others…"

Peach frowned. It was sad the kongs, dinosaurs, and toads didn't escape, but there was no helping it now.

"Let's go have some breakfast."

The day went on. Mario sat on the couch watching TV when he saw Peach walking by with her car keys wearing a small pink tank top and pink shorts underneath a small coat.

"Where are you going Princess?" he asked.

"I've got an appointment at the tanning booth. Daisy and I are going out later on to try and ease our minds. I'll be back soon."

She was about to leave until she turned and saw Mario's bored yet recovering look. She hatched an idea and smiled slickly.

"Oh Mario..." Peach cooed.

She walked over to him and caressed his cheek.

"Since we're all alone today, maybe you and I can go up to the bedroom, ease our minds, and enjoy it with a little "lovin" if you catch my drift..."

Mario blushed at her idea of "easing minds" and "enjoying alone time". Of course, he liked it though.

"After my appointment, I'll come straight home to enjoy some time with you before I leave with Daisy, okay?"

Peach kissed Mario's lips for a moment before walking out of the front door.

"Bye sweetie!"

"Bye princess."

He stood in the doorway and waved her goodbye until she drove out of sight in her pink Mercedes. Thinking about Peach's sex idea, Mario squeezed his manhood before heading back inside.

Peach drove up to the tanning salon with a smoothie in her hand.

"Hi Fabio!" she greeted the owner.

" 'Ello Princess!" he greeted back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S SWEETER THAN ME?"

Fabio was a toad but with green spots who had a small mustache and wore a black vest.

"Your new girlfriend is breaking up with you?" asked Peach.

"YES! FOR MY BROTHER FAYBIEN!"

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright princess. Just go ahead and start up the bed."

Fabio turned around and saw the smoothie in Peach's hand.

"HEY! No drinks in the salon!"

Peach faced him.

"Oh! Sorry!" she obliged.

Peach walked over to the trashcan but only pretended to throw the drink away. Fabio didn't notice for he was too busy screaming at the phone. He stepped outside and put a sign up on the door that read "BACK WHENEVER". However on his way out, he had knocked over a lotion bottle. It fell and jammed

underneath the doorframe. Peach took her smoothie and headed into the tanning room. The room was hot and began melting the frost on the cup. She set the smoothie down on a table inside next to the tanning bed. She turned on the tanning bed and set the temperature. Then she stripped down to her

small pink bikini, placing her coat on the coat rack, and opened up the bed. Peach grabbed protective eye goggles from a glass container of alcohol, got her i-pod out and climbed into the machine. As she lay there, the heat from the lights tingled in her skin. She set her I-pod to the song "Roller coaster Of

Love" and relaxed...

A few minutes passed on. The frost from Peach's smoothie cup had completely melted and was now dripping water. It slithered down the cup and down the table... The water dripped into the tanning bed's VAC system. Sparks flew as the liquid came in contact with the electrical wires.

Daisy was sitting in her room, bored out of her mind. Sure, she was going somewhere later on, but there was nothing to do now. Luigi was in his room still asleep. He had hardly ever stayed up so late. Both he and Daisy were trying to move on from the previous day. Daisy desperately tried to contain her

boredom. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Dammit! I can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed.

She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her yellow cell phone. She searched through her long list of numbers and went down to Peach.

Mario was still sitting on the couch recovering from the disaster of yesterday. He had managed to push the images to the back of his mind. But he knew they might never go away. The Italian continued to watch the television and do nothing all day. Eventually, Mario felt thirsty and got up to get a drink. He

walked over to the fridge, pulled out a soda and drank it in small sips…

Suddenly, Mario dropped the soda and fell to his knees. He grabbed his head, his eyes widened and pupils dilated as reality seemed to have stopped...

_***FIRE ENGULFED HIS VISION. SCREAMS OF TERROR AND AGONY PIERCED HIS EARDRUMS. WHOEVER IT WAS HAD NO ESCAPE. THE FLAMES GREW MORE AND MORE INTENSE. FEAR...BURNING...DEATH...***_

In a flash, Mario snapped back to reality. He breathed heavily. He rested a hand on his chest, his heart racing insanely.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he shouted.

The plumber sat there, wondering what his vision was about. Could he have seen...someone's death? He gasped in shock.

"No... it can't be!"

Peach was still lying in the tanning bed.

"Roller coaster! Of Love!" she sang along with the song on her I-pod.

As she continued on, the VAC started to do something strange. The number it read was 230. The label on the system read "NO HIGHER THN 250 VAC". As more water dripped into the wires, the VAC number started increasing.

The solarium lights in the tanning bed became more intense. Peach noticed as her skin began to feel different.

Peach cringed as the lights grew hotter.

"Ooh...oh my, I think I might have set the temperature too high."

Her cell phone started to ring abruptly. The caller ID read 'Daisy'.

The vibration of her phone rocked the coat rack back and forth. It fell, knocked over a small tree in a soil pot, which fell onto a shelf above her bed, which was holding a prized anvil from Fabio's great grandfather. As Peach opened up tanning bed to get out, the shelf collapsed and dropped the anvil on the bed,

slamming it shut. The princess lay inside stunned. She pushed above her to try and reopen the machine. It wouldn't budge. The lights were getting even more intense.

290...310...

Peach started panicking. She punched and kicked to try and get the tanning bed open but couldn't. The weight of the anvil trapped her inside. As the solarium lights grew hotter, Peach's skin started burning. The VAC had reached 345. She screamed as the burning got worse and worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HEEEELP MEEEEEE!"

She punched and kicked furiously to escape. Screaming in the hope that someone could hear her. As she desperately tried to break free, the lights became so intense, the glass started cracking. As she lay inside, Peach's skin was now red and bubbling from the agonizing heat. She screamed even more as the

glass shattered above her, letting more of the solarium lights hit her. Now there was nothing to punch or kick to try and open the machine, her skin now boiling with incredible pain. The roasting princess screamed even louder. Outside, Fabio heard Peach's cries for help. He dropped his phone, and ran to see

what was going on. He yanked and pulled to open the door to get inside the salon, but the lotion bottle had completely jammed it closed. He ran to a neighboring business, but a sign was hung up stating "BACK IN 30 MINUTES".

"OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Fabio as he banged on the door to get someone's attention.

There was no answer.

Peach remained trapped inside, frying up and the lights getting even MORE powerful. All she could do was scream. The glass underneath started to crack as well. It eventually shattered, dropping Peach even further into the machine and igniting flames. They immediately engulfed her body, cooking her even

more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"**

Peach's skin was full of bubbles, and terrifyingly crispy and red. The fire then spread throughout the entire room, leaving the poor princess burning alive...


End file.
